Dilon ki Mohobbat
by jasleen57
Summary: Dilon ki mohabbat ko baandhe kyo haaye re !..daayre daayre... Sachi mohabbat ke daayre nahi hoti..aapka pyaar aapke paas ho ya door..lekin dil ke paas hota hai..my first story..peep in
1. Chapter 1

Hi, thanks for the nice welcome...I will delete that note as it is against ff rules. This i **s** my first story on ff. Read and tell me what improvements can I do..or any suggestions of yrs..r welcomed.

Now the story.

He was becoming more and more restless with time, breathing heavenly, sweating..

Abhijeet : pointing gun towards tarika

Tarika : Abhijeet tum yeh kya kr rahe ho ?

Abhijeet : gunshot and she fell down.

Abhijeet woke up with jerk and screamed tarikaaaa...

Daya came to his room after listening to his scream.

Daya : abhi, ( he gave him water, abhiijeet drank it in one go)

Abhijeet : daya..tarika...main..maine usse goli..

Abhijeet hugged daya tightly.

Daya : shaant ho jao abhi, woh bas ek bura sapna tha..

Abhijeet : tarika zinda hai, aur aaj toh maine khud dekha hai usse, meri aankhen dhoka nahi kha sakti , woh tarika he thi..tarika he thi.

Daya : abhijeet tum jaante ho na woh mar chuki hai !

Abhijeet : nahi daya, zinda hai tarika ...dekhna ek din wapas aayegi..aana hoga usse..mere leye...aayegi woh daya.

Daya : abhijeet tum shaant ho so jao, hum subha baat karenge

Abhijeet : par..

Daya : par war kuch nahi abhi tum so jao ( he putted hands on his eyes to make him quiet and relax..and started rufling his hair)

After sometime abhijeet went to sleep, daya also went to his room.

Daya : kitni mushqil se abhijeet fhir se normal hua tha aur aaj fhir, aaj itne dino baad woh kaise aa sakti hai, mere sammne woh...

Par abhi ko bharosa hai ki woh zinda woh, abhi bhi pura bharosa hai..par mare hue log wapas nahi aate, sab kuch theek ho gaya tha..lekin aaj fhir!...

 **Toh kaise lagi..tell me through yr reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi everyone , thanks for so many reviews on first chapter of my first story. The 'hello'.., I have deleted that . One more thing that I had written in that note..i_ I like to make friends if anyone wants to be my friend or wants to talk to me can pm me.**

 **Disha :** thanks dear..

 **Aarooj** : thanks..

 **Abhirika jai** : thank you dear..

 **sruthi** : thanks dear , aapke kuch sawaalo ke jawaab iss chapter mein mil jaayenge..

 **Sakshi** : thanks dear..

 **love duo nd crazy for abhirika** : thanks di for your help and suggestions , i will always be thankful to you..

 **As anjaana** : thanks dear..I have deleted that note..

 **Aditi** : thanks dear..

 **Guddi abhirika fan** : thanks dear..

 **Abhirika mylove** : thanks dear..

 **Abhinav** : **thanks** dear..

 **Katherine** : thanks dear..

 **km-fan :** thank you dear..

 **Radika** : thank you dear..

 **Rapunzelgirl 313 : than** ks dear..

 **Aftab :** thanks dear..

Mr bindas : thanks dear..

 **a.r :** thanks dear..

 **Divya** : thanks dear..

 **Kamikaye black** : thanks dear..for your **suggestions** ..I will take care of spellings and other things too..

 **A.s angel :** thanks dear..

 **Tropicallight :** thank you dear.., iss chapter mein pata chal jayega ki tarika ko kiskisne mara..

and **guests** thank you..

Next day in bureau

Abhijeet was looking disturbed, silent and lost. All well understood his condition but were helpless at that moment.

Daya pov : aaj abhi kitna pareshaan hai ! , pata nahi kyo hamesha iske saath he aisa hota hai. Kitna asha hota agar uss din..

* FLASHBACK STARTS *

During the investigation of a case CID went to a hilly area , in the case forensic doctors were also required so and tarika also went. They were -daya , freedie , pankaj and purvi, and tarika. They were catching a criminal, firing started. The criminal putted tarika on gunpoint and went towards the edge but unfortunately tarika misbalanced and fell down. The criminal tried to escape as all went to see tarika but daya caught him.

All were trying best to find tarika but were unsuccessful. Neither they found tarika nor her body. Noone knew where she went.

When they returned to bureau

All were looking very sad and disappointed.

Acp : aa gaye tum sab , woh criminal pakra gaya ?

Daya : yes sir , hummne usse pakar liya

Acp : criminal pakra gaya toh sabke chehre kyo latke hue hai ?

Abhijeet : kya hua daya ?

Acp : arre koi toh kuch bolo !

Pankaj : sir .tarika...( he stopped and they were looking each other's faces how to say what happened )

Abhijeet : kya hua tarika ji ko ?

Daya : nahi , kuch nahi hua hai tarika ko , usski tabyiat kharaab thi isleye woh ghar chali gayi

Abhijeet : kya hua tarika ki tabyiat ko ?

Daya : woh...

Abhijeet : daya sach sach batao kaha hai tarika ? , kya hua hai ? , bolo

Daya : boss woh ghar hai

Abhijeet : daya please ab mazaak band kar aur bata kaha hai tarika ?

Daya : ..tarika ...pahari se..

Abhijeet : pahari se ! Pahari se kya ? ( he was getting impatient and tense)

Daya : ( daya took a long breath and spoke ) woh hum criminal ko pakar rahe the , toh ussne tarika ko gunpoint pe rakha aur edge tak le gaya aur fhir tarika misbalance...aur Pahari se gahri khayi mein gir gayi.

Abhijeet : kya..kya mazak hai yeh daya , aisa mazaak koi karta hai bhala ! , delkho aisa mazaak mujhe bilkul nahi pasand...

Dr.: yahi sach hai Abhijeet !

Abhijeet : dr sahab aap bhi , tarika toh aapki assistant hai aap fhir bhi..

Freedie : Abhijeet sir daya sir sach keh rahe hai

Purvi : sir yahi sach hai !

Daya : hum logo ne bohoot koshis ki usse dhoondhne ki , par uska kuch pata nahi chala

Acp : uske phone ki location pata ki ?

Daya : sir humne try kiya par lication ka bhi nahi pata chala...

Pankaj : ki lash bhi..

Abhijeet : ( interrupting ) , chup ho jao tum sab , pankaj tarika mari nahi hai toh uski lash kaise milegi tumhe ! , jinda hai woh.. saying this he went out of bureau.

At night daya went to meet abhijeet at his house.

Abhijeet : daya tum iss waqt( abhijeet's eyes red)

Daya : ha woh main ghar ja rahs tha toh soocha jate jaate tumhe mil ke jau

Abhijeet : aao andar aao , kuch pata chala tarika ka ?

Daya : nahi ab tak toh nahi , kal fhir waha jayenge aur usse dhoondhne ki koshis karenge , tum aaoge na ?

Abhijeet : haan

They had some chit chat...daya tried to make Abhijeet happy.

After 7 days

Cid bureau

Frddie : sir aaj toh ek hafta ho gaya , abhi bhi ka kuch pata nahi chala

Daya : hmm..

Pankaj : daya sir , abhijeet sir nahi aayenge aaj ?

Daya : nahi , nahi aayega woh aaj bhi nahi aayega , woh tab he aayega jab tarika wapas aa jayegi...mujhe samajh nahi aa raha hai usse kaise samjhau ki taruka ab kabhi wapas nahi aayegi ! , usse pura yakeen hai ki woh wapas aayegi , ek din zaroor wapas aayegi...

Purvi : par sir agar abhijeet sir ko itna vishwaas hai toh kya pata sach mein tarika wapas aa jaye..

Daya : kya keh rahi ho purvi , aisa nahi ho sakta ! , aaj tak joh bhi uss khaye mein gira hai kabhi wapas nahi aaya , aur uss khayi mein jaanwar bhi hai..toh woh lash ko kha jate hai...asha main abhijeet se mil ke aaya , tum log waha sambhaal lena.

All nodded in yes.

Abhijeet's house

Daya went and saw that the door was opened , he went in towards abhijeet's room. He saw abhijeet was sitting at the corner of the bed holding tarika's photo and crying silently.

Daya : abhijeet...

Abhijeet : no response

Daya : abhijeet... he again called

Abhijeet : no response !

Daya : ( by shaking him ) , abhijeet...yaar kuch toh bolo aise chup chap mat bethe raho , bolo kuch toh bolo..abhi..Please...

Abhijeet : daya , tarika zinda hai na ?

Daya : abhijeet.w..woh..

Abhijeet : tum yahi kahoge ki woh mar chuki hai , main usse bhul jau !

Daya : abhijeet woh meri aankhon ke saamne giri thi , aur tum jaante ho na uss khayi mein aaj tak joh bhi gira hai uski lash bhi nahi mile , aur tumne khud bhi toh koshis ki usse dhoondhne ki...

Abhijeet : par daya mera dil maanne ko tayaar he nahi hai ki woh mar gayi hai , pata nahi kyo main yeh nahi maan pa raha hu ki woh mar gayi hai , mujhe yakeen hai woh wapas aayegi..yaar woh mere leye aayegi , dekhna tum..

Daya : ( diverting his mind ) , asha yeh sab shoro , yeh batao tumne khana khaya ?

Abhijeet : nahi..

Daya : tum fresh ho jao main kuch khane ko lata hun..

Abhijeet : hmm...

Few days passed , daya was trying to get his old abhi and after his lot of efforts , he was successful in getting his old abhi , not fully but 90% , whenever the name of tarika comes abhijeet become sad.

* FLASHBACK ENDS *

Freddie : daya sir , daya sir..

Daya came out of his thoughts

Daya : ha..haan...bolo Freddie kya hua ?

Freddie : sir lunch krne nahi jaana ?

Daya : hmm..ha aata hun..aur abhi kaha hai ?

Freddie : sir unhe pankaj aur nikhel le gaye hai...aap yaha kaam kr rahe the toh abhijeet sir ne kaha ki thori deer baad bula du aapko.

Daya : hmm..thanks Freddie

Freddie : sir thanks ki koi zarurat nahi hai , abhijeet sir aur ke baare mein sooch rahe the ?

Daya : ha Freddie...kitne khush the sab , sab kuch kitna asha ho raha tha...unki shaadi hoone wali thi..par pata nahi yeh sab kyu ho gaya !..kitni plannings ki thi humne unki shaadi ki , woh dono bhi kitne khush the lekin pata nahi liski nazar lag gayi , par kal abhijeet ko tarika kaise dekh gayi !

Freddie : sir..sab wapas theek ho jayega..aap chinta mat kejeye..aayi chale lunch ke leye , abhijeet sir bhi wait kr rahe honge

Daya : chalo..

 ** _So here ends this chapter...aadha suspense toh khol diya maine par aadha abhi baki hai...pura bhi khool sakti thi , lekin fhir maza nahi aana tha..._**

 ** _Thanks for reading , keep reviewing , keep supporting.._**

 ** _Bye next chapter will be 8th._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Before_ ** _I start this chapter I want to clear few things_**

 _ ***abhijeet ne tarika ko proprose kar diya tha aur unki shaadi hone wali thi..iss sab ke 3-4 days baad tatika pahari se gir gai.**_

 _ *** jab se abhijeet ko yeh pata laga ki tarika ab iss duniya mein nahi rahi..woh thora mentally weak hai aur usse aise wase sapne bhi aate rehte hai as in chp1.**_

 _ **Tropicallight , abhinav , saskhi , km-fan , a.r , Katherine , disha , love duo nd crazy for abhirika , aditi , aftab , guddi abhirika fan , arooj , kamikaze black , abhirika mylove , A.s anjaana , all of you thank you...**_

Daya and freedie went for lunch.

No case was reported so all were doing file work.

Abhijeet was working on a file...it was written that...it was a case of a criminal who killed many people just for his satisfaction. Forensic doctors and dr. **tarika** helped a lot in this case. Dr. **tarika** found a major clue which led to criminal...

Abhijeet closed the file in pain , it was feeling uncomfortable there..so he came out of bureau. no-one asked him anything as all knew and understud what was the matter. He went to his car and decided to go to beach as it is the place where he feels good.

At beech

Cold wind was blowing , it was looking that it will rain today.

Abhijeet sat on a rock.

Abhijeet : bhagwaan kyo aap hamesha mere saath he aisa krte ho ? , jise bhi main pyaar krta hu , jiske bhi saath main rehna chahta hota hu , aap usse merese door kr dete ho ! , kya galti ki hai maine..pehle maa aur ab tarika ko bhi mere se door kr diya...aapko pata hau na woh zinda hai..kab aap usse mere paas bhejenge ? , kab?

 ** _Dilon ki mohobbat ko bandhe kyu haaye re !_**

 ** _Dilon ki mohobbat ko baandhe kyu haaye re !_**

 ** _Daayre...daayre.._**

 ** _Daayre..daayre.._**

Hamara pyaar sacha hai aur iss pyaar ko duniyia ki Koi daayre nahi baandh sakti...tum mujhse door zaroor ho lekin dil se door kabhi nahi jaogi...hamesha bohoot karib rahogi.

 _ **Hain kyu faasle**_ **darmiyaan** _ **leke aaye re**_

 _ **Hain kyu faasle darmiyaan leke aaye re**_

 _ **Daayre...daayre..**_

 ** _Daayre...daayre.._**

Thak gaya hu main tarika sabko yeh bata bata ke ki tum zinda ho ,koi maanne ko tayaar he nahi hai , unhe tab he yakeen aayega jab tum khud unke samne aake khari hoyogi...kal bhi tum mere se mili nahi...main aaya tha na tumhe rokne , kyu nahi ruki tum ?..tears felled from his eyes.

*Flashback starts*

CID went to a restaurant , a party was going on , they were in the catch of the murderer. Then suddenly Abhijeet ran outside.

Acp : Abhijeet kya hua ? , bahar kyo aa gaye ?

Abhijeet : sir woh tarika...tarika thi waha...

Acp : tun fhir shuru ho gaye ( I don't want to make acp bad here but he us frustrated of making Abhijeet understand that tarika has died)

Salukhe : tumhe kitne baar kaha hai ki woh mar gayi hai , hamari aankhon ke samne giri thi woh pahari se

Abhijeet : toh uski lash kaha hai , mili lash ?

Daya : Abhijeet chalo hum ghar chalte hai , khoni ko baki sab pakar lenge..

Abhijeet :nahi , nahi jaana mujhe ghar , pehle mere sawaalo ke jawaab do ! , tarika mari hai ki nahi ?

Daya : mujhe nahi pata..

Abhijeet : bolo daya...bolo

Daya : ha ! Ha ! ha! , mar gayi hai woh aur ab kabhi wapas nahi aayegi , tumhare baar baar yeh sawaal pushne se jawaab badal nahi jayega ! Hamari aankhon..

Abhijeet : ( interrupting) toh maine joh dekha woh uska bhoot tha kya ?

Daya : woh mujhe nahi pata !

Nikhil : sir aisa bhi toh ho sakta hai ki jise aapne dekha ho woh tarika nahi koi aur larki ho..

Abhijeet : woh tarika he thi Nikhil , meri nazar kamzoor nahi hai , main ashe se pehchaan sakta hu tarika.

Daya : bohoot ho gaya Abhijeet , ab ghar chalo..While dragging him towards the car..

Abhijeet : par daya woh tarika he thi

Daya didn't respond

Abhijeet : by jerking daya. ..bolo daya..

Daya : Abhijeet mujhe drive krne do , disturb mat kro..

Abhijeet : woh tarika he thi main jhoot nahi bool raha

Daya : Abhijeet mare hue log wapas nahi aate

Abhijeet : daya tarika mari nahi hai !

Daya : asha agr woh zinda hai toh kaha hai ?

Abhijeet : pata nahi , par woh zaroor wapas ayegi

Daya : ash theek hai agr woh zinda hai toh woh aa jayegi tumhare paas, chinta mat kro tum..

Abhijeet : hmm..

Daya took relief as Abhijeet was calm down

*flashback ends*

Abhijeet : tarika kab wapas aaogi tum ?...

Everyone started running as rain was about to come.

Abhijeet went towards car and after covering a little distance he stopped the car and got out of it.

 ** _Ab Abhijeet ne car kyu rook de aur utar kar kaha chala ?..yeh toh next chp mein pata chalega..so jaldi jaldi review kro ..._**

 ** _Sorry bus itna he likh paayi but dekho 8th kaha tha 7th ko update kr diya. I don't know how is this chapter , joh bhi mere dimaag mein aaya likh diya correct me if I am wrong somewhere.._**

 ** _Chalo iss chap mein yeh toh pata lag gaya ki uss raat kya hua tha lekin tarika zinda hai ya nahi ..yeh abhi baki hai.._**

 ** _So keep reading , keep reviewing , keep supporting...bye_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the next chapter , chapter ke last mein milti hu.**_

 _ **Guests , abhiriks mylove , rapunzelgirl313, guest abhirika , abhinav , a.s angel , a.s anjaana , kamikaze black , km-fan , tropicallight , aditi , love duo nd crazy for abhirika , guddi abhirika fan , arooj : thank you so much for ur reviews...thanks.**_

 _Suddenly_ abhijeet stopped the car and came out.

Abhijeet : arre suneye , suneye..

He was talking to a girl who had covered her face with her dupta.

Abhijeet :aapka kuch gir gaya..

She ran from there abhijeet went after her , they were in market where there was lot of crowd , abhijeet was running after her , then a truck came from front , simeone pulled abhijeet back.

Abhijeet : thank u aapne meri jaan bacha le , he turned back to see the person , aapyeh aapka bag gir gaya tha , aap bhaag kyu rahi thi mujhse ?

She took the bag and was about to leave..

Abhijeet tried to hold her hand to stop her , but she freed her hand and left without uttering a single word.

Abhijeet was still for few seconds , he realized the feel that he got holding her hand , which he only gets with one girl , that is his love , his tarika.

Abhijeet : tarika...tarika..but she was gone

Abhijeet tried to find her out but was unsuccessful

Abhijeet pov : woh tarika thi , par agar woh tarika thi toh mujhse bhaag kyu rahi thi , nahi mujhe wase he laga hoga , par ...woh tarika he thi...

Rain started all started running indoors..

Person : arre tum kya beech raste mein khare ho...Baarish mein bheeg kyo rahe ho ?

Abhijeet silently went to his car.

Abhijeet pov : tarika tum iss baar bhi nahi ruki mere rookne par !..

Next day at cid bureau

Abhijeet was first one to come , he himself came early as he had to complete the file which he yesterday left incomplete. He was doing file work but his mind was somewhere else , was thinking of the yesterday's incident.

After few minutes daya also came , he new today abhijeet will come early to complete his yesterday's incomplete work so he too came early to accompany him.

Daya : good morning abhijeet

Abhijeet didn't answered

Daya : abhijeet...he went near him and shaked him..abhi..

Abhijeet : ha..haan...tum kab aaye daya ?

Daya : tabhi jab tum apni kisi gehre sooch mein the .., wase kya sooch rahe the ?

Abhijeet : kuch nahi !

Daya : bolo na...kya soich rahe the ..

Abhijeet : kuch nahi..!

Daya : bata na...pls

Abhijeet : asha batata hu...kal...he tells the whole story..

Daya : boss ! , tumne usski shakal bhi nahi dekhi aur maan leya ki woh tarika hai !

Abhijeet didn't respond

Daya : chalo shoro yeh sab , main bhi zara files complete kr lun , aaj HQ pohonchane hai..

Abhijeet pov : mujhe pata lagana he parega woh tarika he thi ya koi aur !...usse jagah pe pata krta hu jaha woh mujhe kal mile thi

He went to the place where he yesterday met her. He took tarika's photo and started going to shops and asking about her. He went to many shops and just two were left.

Abhijeet : abhi tak toh kuch pata nahi chala kash inn dono dukano se kuch pata chal jaaye...

Abhijeet : bhaisahab aapne isskal yaha dekha ?

Person : par tum koon ho aur uske baare mein kyu push rahe ho ?

Abhijeet : main cid se hu , aapne dekha isse

Person : cid ! , ha sir maine dekha tha kal isse

Abhijeet : dekha kaha aap kuch aur bata sakte hai ?

Person : kal yeh larki waha kisi ka inteezaar kar rahi thi , fhir thori deer baad do log aaye , ubhe isne ek bag diya aur unhone bhi isse ek bag diya aur fhir woh log chale gaye..

Abhijeet : aur woh larki , kis taraf gai ?

Person : woh ek car aayi usmein beeth ke chali gayi..

Abhijeet : car ! ,number dekha aapne ?

Person : nahi number toh nahi dekha ..

Abhijeet : cctv camera..chalta hai yeh ?

Person : ha sir chalta hai

Abhijeet : kal jab woh larki taha aayi tab chal raha tha ?

Person : ha chal raha tha

Abhijeet : toh fhir ussmein kal ki recording hue hogi , aap dekha sakte hai iski recording ?

Person :ha , ha dekhata hu..

Abhijeet : zara zoom krna iss car ki number plate par..

Person : yes sir. .

Abhijeet : clear nahi hai par isse clear krwa lengehe clicks a photo and calls someone and says something. , thank you help ke leye

Person : sir yeh toh mera farz tha..

After few minutes abhijeet's phone rang.

Abhijeet : pata chal gaya uss car ke number ka ?

Person : yes sir pata chal gaya aur iske location bhi trace ho gayi hai

Abhijeet : wonderful , kaha hai yeh gari iss waqat ?

He gives a address.

Abhijeet : woh aadmi keh raha tha ki bag...tarika ne unn logo ko fhir unn logo ne tarika ko , yeh kya chakar hai ! , filhaal uss address pe jake dekhta hu..

He reached the address , he was about to go in when he listened few voices , he hide himself and listened to the voices..

Men 1: dekh aaj koi galti nahi honi chaheye , aaj bohoot bari deal hone ja rahi hai..

Men 2 : ha agar aaj koi galti hui toh boss hamme mar degi !

Abhijeet piv : maar degi ! , matlab boss koi larki hai ...

Men 1: chal chal deer hogi toh waat lag jayegi

Men 2 : par boss ko toh aane de

Men 1 : woh sedha wahi pe aayegi..

Men 2 : chal fhir..

They started car Abhijeet also went behind them and followed them secreatly.

They stopped their car abhijeet also stopped his car at distance , they started waiting for someone.

Abhijeet : bags exchange , deal...kahi yaha drug deal toh nahi hone wali ! , daya ko phone kar deta hu... , main toh yaha tarika ko dhoondhne aaya tha par yaha toh kuch aur he chakar chal raha hai !

Abhijeet called daya. After sometime one car came there three men came from it.

Abhijeet pov : yeh daya abhi tak aaya kyu nahi , aise toh yeh loog deal krke bhaag jayenge , ab mujhe he kuch krna parega..

 _ **toh kaisa laga yeh chapter ? , aap logo ko ashi toh lag rahi hai na story ? , actually iske peshle wale chapter tak maine soocha hua tha , ab maine story ko thora different kiya hai jaise mein pehle krna chahti thi usse...ttoh yeh theek hai or I should change it..pls tell are u enjoying it or not ?**_

 _ **Thanks for reading ..keep reading , keep reviewing , keep supporting.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**First of all very , very , very sorry for such a late update , exams mein busy ho gai thi but ab exams khatam ho gaye hai toh ab jaldi updates de paungi , please maaf kardena. One guest said me to write a different story , so in this chapter i am doing something different but dar hai ki aap logo ko pasand aayega ki nahi... courage karke post kar rahi hu...so ab chapter parke batana .**_

 _ **sakshi , tropicallight , abhirika mmylove , tanaya , , a.s angel , kunalkk , abhinav , aditi , guest abhirika , Katherine , love duo nd crazy for abhirika , kamikaze black , guddi abhirika fan , km-fan , rapunzelgirl313 , a.s anjaana and all the guests : thank you so much for the reviews.**_

 _abhijeet pov : yeh daya kaha reh gaya , ab mujhe he kuch krna hoga..._

 _Abhijeet : pointing gun towards goons , jo jaha hai wahi par ruk jaye.._

 _Men 1 : tum koon ho ?_

 _Men3 : tum koon hote ho humme rokne wale ?_

 _Men 2 : apni salamti chahte ho toh jaha se aaye ho waha wapas chale jao.._

 _Abhijeet : wapas toh main jaunga he par tum logo ko saath leke ...jail mein.._

 _Men 4 : ho koon tum ?_

 _Abhijeet : senior inspector abhijeet from cid._

 _Men 1 : cid !_

 _They all started laughing...ha ha ha..._

 _Men 2 : tum ek aur hum paanch ha ha kaise muqabla karoge ?_

 _Then only daya and others also came._

 _Abhijeet : ohh ! , tum logo ka badluck ab kaise bachoge..and they tried to run away but caught by daya ._

 _Daya : drugs deal kar rahe the !.., ab jail jao..._

 _Abhijeet : tumhari boss koon hai ?_

 _Men2 : humme uska naam nahi pata.._

 _Daya : ( holding him from neck ) , jiske leye kaam karte ho ussi ka naam nahi jante_

 _Men1 : hum sach mein nahi jaante.._

 _Purvi : kuch aur bata sakte ho uske baare mein ?_

 _Men2: nahi_

 _Daya : arre kuch jaante bhi ho ?_

 _Men2 : ha , woh aane wali thi yaha. ._

 _Abhijeet : yaha aane wali thi ! , toh aayi kyu nahi ?_

 _Men1 : woh har deal pe baad mein he aati hai bus joh bari deals hoti hai unhe pe pehle aati hai.._

 _Daya : aisa kyu ?_

 _Men2 : woh toh nahi pata..._

 _Abhijeet : woh ab aayegi , tum phone karo aur pusho ki kab aayegi ?_

 _Men1 : ok sir_

 _He called_

 _Daya : kya bola ussne ?_

 _Men1 : ussne kaha ki woh bus pahunch rahi hai.._

Daya : hum sab yahi hai chupe hue , koi husiaari ki toh...

Men2 : ok sir ok..

Abhijeet : aur tum teeno chalo hamare saath..

After few minutes a car came , a girl came out of it , everyone was shocked to see the girl.

Girl : hue nahi abhi tak tumhari deal ? , agar deal nahi hue toh mujhe kyu bulaya hai ?

Men1 : wo..woh...w..

Girl : woh woh ke aage kuch bologe ?

Daya : hum batate hai..

Tarika : tum loog !

Freedie : tarika tum !

Purvi : tarika tum ho inki boss ?

Tarika : ha ( she said with down head )

Abhijeet : yeh kya keh rahi ho tum ?

Tarika : yehi sach hai ...main hu inki boss...

Daya : par kyu ? , aur tum toh uss pahari se gir gayi thi..

Tarika : ha main gir gayi thi par mari nahi thi , mujhe kaafi chot aayi thi lekin main mari nahi thi..

Purvi : tum aur..yeh drugs...yeh sab kyu ? , khush nahi thi kya tum apni itne ashe life se , ham sabse ? , itne ashi forensic doctor ho tum fhir yeh drugs ? , kyu ?

Tarika : paisa purvi , bohoot paisa hai iss dhandhe mein , aur aaj ke zamane mein jiske paas paisa hai uske paas sab kuch hai..

Abhijeet : t...tum itni lalchi kab se ho gayi ? , iss paise ke leye...tum...

Tarika : abhijeet paisa bohoot bhari cheez hai

Abhijeet : kise ke emotions se bhi bara ?

Tarika : ha , emotions se bhi bara...

Daya : tarika tum pagal ho gayi ho iss paise ke lalach mein ! , kuch aur nahi dekhayi de raha hai tumhe !

Abhijeet : tum yeh sab kise ke dabaao mein aake kar rahi ho ?

Tarika : nahi abhijeet , maine yeh sab apni marzi se kiya hai , please mujhe aap sab maaf kardena ...please...maaf kar dejeye mujhe...

Abhijeet : tarika tumhara yeh lalach tumse sab kych cheen lega..saying this he went off in his car.

Daya : tarika tum ek baar bhi apne parents ke baare mein nahi soochs ? , aur abhijeet uska kya , pata hai usse pura vishwaas tha ki tum zinda ho aur dekho aaj sabit bhi ho gaya ,kyuki uska pyaar sachha tha , lekin tumne kya kiya ! , puri tarah se toor ke rakh diya tumne usse , main tumhe iske leye kabhi nahi maaf karunga !

Purvi : tarika tum aisa kaise kar sakti ho ? , tum lalach ...tum mehnat se bhi toh paise kama sakti thi fhir yahi kyu chuna tumne ?

Tarika : yeh ek aasaan tarika hai paise kamane ka , aur duniya ke leye main mar chuki thi isleye kise ko pata nahi chalta ki iss sab ke peshr main hu , par tum log , har jagah pohunch jaate ho ! , uss din waha party pe tbhi , waha market mein bhi aur ab yaha bhi ! , mujhe pata tha ek na ek din toh main pakri jaungi he aur isseleye mujhe apna gunah qabul hai tum log laja sakte ho mujhe jail.

Daya went to abhijeet's house while others took tarika who was silent in whole way .

At abhijeet's house

Daya saw that the door was opened , he went in , lights were off , just someone's crying voice was coming.

Daya went to abhijeet's room , he was crying holding a photo frame which must be if tarika.

Daya went near him and putted hand on his shoulder. Abhijeet hugged daya tightly , he wad crying hard while daya was pattering his back.

Abhijeet : daya..kyu kiya usne mere saath aisa , main...maine kya bigara hai kisi ka joh bhagwaan hamesha mujhe he sazaa dete hai pehle mera ateet ki sare yadeain cheren le , fhir maa...kyu kyu...

Daya : abhijeet joh bhi hua usse bhul jao , yaar woh tumhare layak he nahi thi..bhul jao usse..

Abhijeet : kaise bhul jau , uska itna intezaar kiya aur jab woh wapas aayi toh...nahi bhula sakta main usse...nahi bhula sakta...he started crying hard holding daya more tightly.

Daya : abhijeet , abhijeet. ..jo hona tha ho gata ab woh sab yaad karne ka kya fayda ? , tumhare roone se kuch badal nahi jayega , isleye mat royo yaar...chup ho jao...

After sometime abhijeet stopped crying

Abhijeet : daya...

Daya : ha

Abhijeet : usnd pakka yeh sab apni marzi se kiya hai ?

Daya : haa...in said in low tone.

Abhijeet :kya paisa pyaar se bhi bara hai ?

Daya : nahi abhijeet , pyaar har cheez se bhara hai , par kayi log usse samajh nahi pate aur apne paar khud he kulhari maar lete hai , aur baad mein pashtate hai , galti tumhari nahi hai abhijeet , isleye tumhe dukhi hone ki zaroorat nahi hai ...

Abhijeet : mujhe kuch deer akela shoor do...Please..

Daya : rakhna

Daya knew he needed some time , it was better to leave him alone for sometime.

Abhijeet pov : kaise bhul jau tumhe , itna aasan nahi hai...dil se mohobbat ki thi tumse par tumne...

 _ **kya duniya ki daayre humme alag kar dengi ?**_

 _ **Kya yeh lalach , jail , sazaa , dhoka , humme door kar denge , humme alag kar denge ?**_

 ** _kya hamari khaani kabhi puri nahi hogi ?_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _So , chp is finished. Shock ho gaye chp par ke , yeh mat sochna ki tarika kise majboori mein aake yeh sab kar rahi hai , woh sach mein drug dealing mein involved hai , woh bhi apni marzi se. I am trying something different in this story , kyonki hamesha aise he hota hai ki tarika abhijeet ki jaan ke karan crimes kar rahi hoti hai , hamesha waisa he toh nahi hoga na jaisa hum log chahte hai , hamesha asha he ho yeh zaroori toh nahi but I promise story will definitely have a happy ending , so I hope you all will support me._**

 ** _keep reading , keep reviewing , keep supporting..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_bossnbear , abhirika mylove , radika , fantastic maggi02 , Katherine , tropicallight , guest abhirika , aa.s angel , love duo nd crazy for abhirika , guest , guddi abhirika fan , kamikaze black , km-fan , mansi , rapunzelgirl313 , saskhi : v v thank you to you all._**

Tarika was jailed for two years , some of her was lessed as she was forensic doctor fir many years and worked for cid.

In jail

Purvi came to meet Tarika.

Tarika was sitting in a corner and had putted her head in laps.

Purvi : tarika...

Tarika : responded without looking

Purvi : edhar toh dekho

Tarika : aree purvi ! , tum..., tum kyu aayi ho yaha ?

Purvi : tumse milne

Tarika : kyu ?

Purvi : arre tum mere doost ho isleye...

Tarika : par ab toh main ek criminal hu , tumhari doost nahi...

Purvi : tumne gunaah kiya aur usse qabul kar leya , har koi gunah qabil nahi kar sakta , tum bhaag bhi sakti thi par tumne aisa nahi kiya ..., aur yahi baat doost ki toh tum meri doost thi , ho aur hamesha raaurogi , aur dukh ke waqt doist kaam nahi aayega toh aur koon aayega..

Tarika : ( with mosist eyes ) purvi tum sach mein ek sachhi doost ho... , purvi..

Purvi : ha..

Tarika : baaki sab kaise hai ? , salukhe sir , acp sir , daya ?

Purvi : sab tumse baat nahi karna chahte , kafi gussa hai kyunki kisi ne bhi tumse yeh expect nahi kiya tha , aut dcp sir ne bhi kaafi kuch sunaya aur media...

Tarika : abhijeet kaisa hai ? ( she asked in low tone and down head )

Purvi was silent.

Tarika : bolo na...please..

Purvi : abhijeet sir ne cid shoor de

Tarika : kya ! , kyu , kab ?

Purvi : ek hafta pehle , ... tum jaanti ho kyu...

Tarika : par kise ne rooka nahi , daya... daya ne kuch nahi kaha ?

Purvi : unhone bohoot samjhaya par fhir acp sir ne kaha ke abhijeet sir cid nahi aayenge toh woh tumhare yaado se door rahenge aur tumitna yaad bhi nahi aaoge...

Tarika was silent and seemed lost.

Purvi : main chalti hu , bye , fhir aaungi

Tarika : nahi purvi ..

Purvi : kya nahi ?

Tarika : tum wapas mat aana mujhe milne ! yaha...

Purvi : par kyu ?

Tarika : please ..purvi...

Purvi : par..

Tarika : please. ..

Purvi : hmm..

After two years

At Tarika's house

Doorbell rang Tarika's mother went to open the door.

TM : aare purvi beeta tum

Purvi : namaste aanti..

TM : namaste , aao andar aao

Purvi : aanti Tarika...

TM : tum Tarika se milne aayi ho ?

Purvi : ji..

TM : fhir toh beeta tum na he milo toh better hai

Purvi : kyu ?

TM : kyunki Tarika depression mein hai , kise se baat nahi karti , kamre ke koone mein beethi pura din rooti rehti hai , kayi baar toh violent bhi ho jaati hai...

Purvi was shocked to listen her condition.

Purvi : depression , depression mein kaise chali gai

TM : pata nahi par Dr ka kehna hai ki joh kuch bhi uske saath ho raha hai , jail jaana.. , abhijeet...uss sab ke karan..

Purvi : aanti ek baar main usse mil aau , usseasha lagega..

TM : mil aao , par dhyaan se..

Purvi : ji..

Purvi goea to Tarika's room. She was sitting in a corner starring the floor.

Purvi : tarika..

Tarika didresponsed

Purvi : Tarika...

Tarika purvi kyu aayi ho yaha , chali jao..., chali jao..

Purvi :ab toh tumhare sazaa puri ho gai hai , chalo hum kahi bahar ghuum ke aate hai , shopping pe chale ?

Tarika : mujhe kahi nahi jaana , tum jao yah se..

Purvi : tum mere se nahi baat karna chahti ?

Tarika : nahi..

Purvi asha theek fhir main jaati hu , bye..

TM : mil aayi

Purvi : ji

TM : kuch ulta sidha toh nahi ussne ?

Purvi : nahi ,aanti , par aanti woh theek kaisa hogi...?

TM : usse abhijeet he theek kar sakta hai , Tarika ko zaroorat hai abhijeet ki

Purvi : toh aanti aap baat ki jeye abhijeet sir se

TM : nahi , main abhiheet se baat nahi kar sakti , tarika ne usse dhoka diya hai aur ab main ussr kyu ki tum fhir tarika ke paas uski help...kis muh se kahu main abhijeet ko ?

Purvi : aanti aap chinta mat kijeye , aap ek baar baat toh kijeye abhijeet sur se , dekhna woh aapko na nahi karenge..

TM : par..

Purviasha ek kaam karte hai , aaj shaam ko hum sab yaha ekathe hote hai aur fhir sab mil ke abhijeet sir ko kahenge , aanti woh maan jayenge..

TM : par tumhare baaki sab saathi yaha aayenge ? , woh log toh baat bhi nahi kar rahe tarika se , baat toh hum bhi nahi karna chahte the par kya kare beeta ma-baap hai..

Purvi : aanti sabko main yaha laungiaurujhe yakeen hai ki sab tarika ko maaf bhi kar denge..

TM : tumhara bohoot shukriya ..

Purvi : aanti shukriya keh ke sarminda mat kijeye , yeh toh mera farz hai...aanti main chalti hu , shaam ko milte hai..

Purvi left for bureau , there she told everyone about tarika . All were in great shock.

Purvi : toh aap sab meri help karenge , tarika ko theek karne mein ?

Salukhe :ha purvii...

Daya : par sir main abhijeet ko nahi jaane dunga.. , iss baar aap usse kuch nahi keh sakte kyunki iss baar woh sahi hai aur sab jante hai... aap bhi..

Acp : par daya tum situation ko samjho..

Daya : aap sab bhi toh mere abhi ko samjho..woh kaise , fhirse.. nahi sir main nahi jaane dunga abhi ko...

 _ **so here chp ends ...kkya daya abhi ko jaane dega , kya abhi aur tarika fhir se ek ho payenge ?**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and do review...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry for too.. late update , bohoot busy ho gai thi. Here's the next chp.._**

 ** _arushi -nadia , love duo and crazy for abhirika , sakshi , kamikaze black , as anjaana , rapunzelgirl313 , katherine , divya , mira , aditi , guest21 , a.r. , kajal , arooj , priya , a.s angel , abhirika mylove , radika , sania ali , kavi , aditya , all the guests , bossnbear : thanks a lot to you all..._**

 _ **km-fan : you are my 100th reviewer , thank you...**_ Daya : par sir main abhi ko nahi jaane dunga , woh kaise fhirse , nahi sur main nahi jaane dunga..

Acp : par daya kya pata isse unke relation mein sudhaar ho jaye..

Daya : konsa relation sur.. sir ab unn dono mein kuch nahi reh gays hai

Acp : daya , abhijeet ab bhi tariks se pyaar karta hai ...

Daya : nahi sir..

Acp ( interrupting) toh ussne shaadi kyu nahi ki ? , tarika ne usse dhoka diya yha , toh woh kise aur larki se shadi kar sakta tha par ussne nahi ki kyu , kyunki woh ab bhi tarika se hd pyaar karta hai , ha buz woh pyaar kum ho gaya hai , lekin abhi bhi khatam nahi hua.. thora sa pyaar bhi wapas sabh kuch sahi kar sakta hai..

Salukhe : daya sabke leye second chance hota hai , toh fhir tarika ke leye kyu nahi ?

Daya : sir second chance galti ke leye hota hai par tariks ne galti nahi gunah kiya hai..

Daya : joh bhi ho main usse abhijeet ki zindagi mrin wapas nahi aane dunga..

Acp : toh tumhe kya lagta hai ki abhijeet uske bina reh ke khush hai ?

Daya became silent

Acp : abhijeet ne cid kyu shori ?

Salukhe :daya , tarika tumhari bhi toh doost thi , tum aapni dooat ko khush nahi dekhna chahoge ?

Acp : daya tum abhijeet ko ab ke leye khush rakh rahe ho par woh puri zindagi dukhi rahega , hamesha khud se larta rahega , tum nahi chahte ki abhijeet hamesha khush rahe ?

Daya : theek hai sir..par abhijeet woh jayega ?

Acp : hum sab mil ke uase samjhayenge , woh zaroor jayega... daya uase aaj shaam tarika ke ghar bula lo , wahi pe baat karenge..

At evening all gather tarika's house , daya called abhijeet too there...

All came after sometime abhijeet too came. They told him about tarika's condition.

Acp : tum help karoge tarika ki ?

Abhijeet seemed lost and confused between his emotions.

Daya putted hand on his shoulder and abhijeet came into senses.

Salukhe : abhijeet...

Abhijeet : yes sir..

Salukhe : tum karoge help ?

TM : beeta , hum jaante hai tumhare leye yeh bohoot mushqil hai , ussne tumhe dhoka diya aur ab hum tumhe ussi ki help karne ko keh rahe hai.. but beeta joh bhi hua par beeta woh aaj bhi tumse bohoot pyaar karti hai..

Abhijeet : nahi aanti agar ussne kabhi sach mein mujh se pyaar kiya hta toh yeh sabh karne se pehle hazaar baar soochti.. woh mujhse pyaar nahi karti aur sayad na he kabhi kiya tha ... (he said looking down , without meeting eye with anyone )

All were silent for few seconds as they didn't know what should they say .

Abhijeet : main tarika ki help karne ke leye tayaar hu.

TM : sachmein !

Abhijeet nodded

Daya took abhijeet side

Abhijeet : kya hua ?

Daya : mujhe tumse kuch baat karne hai..

Abhijeet : mujhe abhi koi baat nahi karni..

Daya : abhijeet please..

Abhijeet : bolo..

Daya : tum yeh kya kar rahe ho ?

Abhijeet : tarika ki help ( he said in low tone )

Daya : tum pagal ho gaye ho , tum usski help kar rahe ho jisne tumhr dhoka diya , jisne tumse tumhara pyaar cheen leya , tumhara bharosa tora ... , tum .. ( he was not finding words )

Abhijeet : ha main ussi ki help kar raha hu , ussne mera bharosa tora hai wohi galti main nahi karunga , ussne mujhe dhoka diya aur ab agar main usski madad nahi karta toh woh toh ek tarah se badla hua.. galti usski nahi thi , galti meri thi joh maine usspe itna bharosa kiya , usse pyaar kiya. ...

Daya : par abhijeet...

Abhijeet :daya ussne mujhe pyaar nahi kiya toh kya hua par maine toh usse sachi mohobbat ki thi...haan bus usse ki sazaa mil rahi hai..last part he said in very low tone...

Daya hugged him

Daya : theek hai jaisa tum chaho , yaad rakhna tumhara yeh doost hamesha tumhare saath hai koi bhi help chaheye ho toh batana..

Abhijeet : hmm., ab chale

Daya : ha..

They went in the hall were everyone was chit chating , TM was looking in some tension.

Daya : kya hua aanti aap kuch tension mein lag rahi hai

TM : beeta woh actually meri ma ki tabyiat achanak se bohoot kharaab ho gai hai bachne ka bohoot kum chance hai ...

Abhijeet : toh aap mil aayea unhe

TM : nahi ja sakti agar main chale gai toh yaha tarika , uska khayaal koon rakhega ..

Abhijeet : aap chinta mat kijeye main yaha sab sambhaal lunga .,aap mil aayea apni ma se..

Daya pov : boss tum sabke baare mein soochte ho seewate aapne..

Salukhe : hum mil aaye tarika se ?

TM : abhi toh tarika so rahi hai..

Salukhe : koi baat nahi baad mein mil lenge.. , hum chalte hai..

TF : itni jaldi , thori deer aur ruk jaayea..

Acp : actually bureau mein kaam hai aur ek case chal raha hai..

TF : theek hai , fhir aayeaga..

They left and tarika's parents started packing and left next morning while abhijeet too brought hus few things to tarika's home.


	8. Chapter 8

_**kamikaze black , Katherine , radika , sakshi , divya , mn , km-fan , guddi abhirika fan , tropicallight , arooj , as anjaana , mira , shubhangi's abhi , abhirika mylove , fantasticMAGGI02 : thanks lot to all of you. ...**_

 _ **Love duo and crazy for abhirika : aisa nahi hai ki daya abhijeet ko samajh nahi raha hai , woh bus chahta hai ki fhirse kuch aisa na ho jisse abhijeet dukhi ho jaaye , he just want to see his buddy happy... thanks for the review...**_

Tarika's parents left , now abhirika were left alone.

It was night now.

Abhijeet went to Tarika's room as she would had woken up by now. He had many emotions roaming on his face , many things going in his mind ... he slowly opened the door . Tarika was already woken up , she was sitting silently , starring at a point , at the corner of the room beside her bed. Abhijeet's heart pinched seeing her condition , he can't her like this. He felt bad for her but it was because of her mistake only. But then also he cared for her aa at some time he lived her more than his life .

He slowly went towards her and finally spoke...

Abhijeet : tarika... ( his voice was low but not to low that tarika could not hear it )

Tarika felt that it was the voice she wanted to hear from two years , the voice of her lover , the voice of the person whom she loved and the voice of the person whose trust she broked , whose heart she broked. She turned her face up to see him as she hadn't seen him from the day of her arrest.

Tarika : abhijeet... she said with happy and shocked tone , she was not able to believe on her eyes , as she didn't expected that he will ever come to her now , but he had came that also by himself.

Tarika : tum yaha ?

Abhijeet : ha , woh anti ankle ko jaana tha toh...

Tarika : kaha jana tha ?

Abhijeet : woh kuch zaroori kaam tha isleye..

Tarika : hmm..

After few seconds.

Tarika : abhijeet...

Abhijeet : ha..

Tarika : I am sorry... , I am very sorry , maine joh kuch bhi kiya tum sab ka bharosa toora ...

Abhijeet : ( changing topic ) ma khana lata hu , tumne kuch khaya nahi hoga.. he left..

Tarika pov : kya karu abhijeet tumhe manane ke leye ? , kya karu kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai , kaise kahu tumhare bina jeena pal pal marne ke samaan hai.. tum abhi bhi nahi badle , bilkul pehle jaise ho , caring aur khud se pehle dusro ke baare mein soochne wale , par main he beewkoof thi joh apne lalach ke karan tumhe kho behthi ...

Abhijeet came with food and saw that tarika was lost in her thoughts.

Abhijeet : tarika... she came out of her thoughts. . Khana kha lo

Tarika : she looked towards food and then abhijeet and then turned her gaze towards floor , starring it... mujhe nahi khana .. , tum khana kha lo aur so jao.

Abhijeet : arre aise kaise nahi khana , tumne subah se nahi khaya ...

Tarika : toh kya hua ...

Abhijeet : toh kya hua ! , kyu nahi khana tumhe ?

Tarika : tum mujhe maaf kardo ge ?

Abhijeet was silent.

Tarika : abhijeet please mujhe maaf kardo , main jaanti hu galti meri thi but kya mujhe maafi milne ka haq nahi hai ? , kya meri galti ki maafi nahi hai ... kanoon ne toh mujhe maaf kardeya par mere apne , mere team mates , main khud apne aap ko maaf nahi kar pa rahi hu , bus uss ek galti , us gunah ki sazaa puri zindagi bhugatni paregi ... kya mujhe kabhi bhi maafi nahi milegi ? , kya kabhi aap loog mujhe maaf nahi karoge ? ( tears were flowing from her eyes )... ( she was crying badly now ) , I am guilty abhijeet , I today also regret to do that... but ab pashtaane ke alawa main kuch nahi kar sakti...kisi ko mere pe vishwaas nahi reh gaya , sabke dil me mere leye koi jagah nahi bachhi hai , sab mujhse nafrat karte hai... she was crying putting her hands over her face...

Abhijeet was feeling pain in his heart seeing her like that. He can't see her crying.

Abhijeet : tarika... tarika pleasrooa mat , roona band karo , dekho roone se kuch nahi hoga... he putted hand on his shoulder to make her calm...

Tarika hugged him and was still crying. she didn't released when did she hugged him but was feeling a kind of sooth their.

Tarika : sab nafrat..

Abhijeet : ( interrupting) koon nafeat karta hai tumse ? , kisne kahz tumhd sab nafrat karte hai tumhe ?... , tumhe pata hai sabne tumhe maaf kar diya hai woh loog milne bhi aaye tumse ...

Tarika : sabne maaf kar diya ? , salulhe sir , acp sir , freedie , daya , tumne ? , sabne ?

Abhijeet : nahi.. ha acp sir aur drsalukhe aur sabhi team members , koi bhi tumse gussa nahi hai par daya...

Tarika : aur tum ?

Abhijeet didn't repleid .

Tarika : abhijeet tumne mujhe nahi kiya , abhijeet please , please tumhe mujhe joh sazaa deene hai do lekin mujhe maaf kar do , please abhijeet ...main jaanti hu maine bohoot galat kiya tum sab ke saath par please mujhd ek mauka aur do. ...

Abhijeet : tarika yeh sab shoro , pehle khana kha lo...

Tarika : nahi abhijeet , pehle tumhe mujhe maaf karna hoga , tumhe jo sazaa dene hai mujhe manzoor hai par please... , please abhijeet mere paas wapas aa jao , main nahi jee sakti tumhare bina... Please abhijeet... ( she was feeling her all energy going and in few seconds she was unconscious as she didn't ate anything from morning and was crying continously).

Abhijeet : tarika..tarika ... aankhe kholo tarika... tarika .

He called doctor.

After sometime doctor came and checked tarika.

Abhijeet was tensed.

Abhijeet : kya hua doctor , tarika ko ?

Doctor : ghabraaye mat , bus bp high ho gaya tha aur mujhe lagta hai inhone kuch nahi khaya bohoot deer se , ise karan weakness ho gayi thi , bukaar bhi hai . Yeh dawaayea de dejeyea .

Abhijeet : doctor , tarika ko hosh kab tak aayega ?

Doctor : thori deer mein aa jayega.

Abhijeet : thank you. .

Doctor left.

Abhijeet came and sitted beside tarika. Her words were roaming in his mind. After sometime she became consious , she saw that abhijeet was standing in front of window and was lost . It was raining outside. He was seeing that water droplets but his mind was in some memories , some thoughts. ..

 ** _Saathi rey thoda thehar jao_**

 ** _Abhi raastein kuch badal se jaayenge_**

 ** _O saathi rey thoda thehar jao_**

 ** _Yeh paanv bhi ab sambhal se jaayenge..._**

He was remembering a beautiful moment spent with tarika , that day also it was raining and then tarika took him to get wet in rain , they danced there and enjoyed a lot while tarika was alao remembering the same moment.

 ** _Phir wohi barsaat hogi_**

 ** _Aur ashq saare dhul se jaayenge_**

 ** _Rooshni din raat hogi_**

 ** _Aur sab jharokhe khul se jaayenge..._**

He came out of his thoughts when somebody putted hand on his shoulder.

Abhijeet : tarika , tumhe hosh aa gaya , uthi kyu tumhe rest karni chaheye aur haa pehle khana khao...

Abhijeet was saying while tarika was trying to read his face which showed his pain and tears.

Abhijeet : tarika ... main tumse baat kar raha hu..

Tarika : haa...

Abhijeet : tarika khana kha lo please , he said requesting...

Tarika : abhijeet I am sorry...

Abhijeet : tarika khana kha lo , main last time keh raha hu , please kha lo , he said pleading.

She didn't said anything just quietly ate the food , as she can't make him sad. He gave her medicines too ehich she ate quietly.

Tarika : abhijeet please mujhe maaf kar do... main wada karti hu ab tumhara bharosa nahi torungi... Please abhijeet... Please give a chance to yourself.

Abhijeet : tarika soo jao , kal baat karte hai...

Abhijeet was about to leave.

Tarika : sahi kaha tha tumne , mere lalach ne merese mera sab kuch sheen leya...

Abhijeet felt pain in her words but left silently while tarika was looking at him till he went inside his room.

 _ **saathi rey thora thehar jao**_

 _ **Abhi mausam ka badalna baaki hai**_

 _ **O saathi rey thoda thehar jao**_

 _ **Kuch door saath chalna baaki hai...**_

 _ **Phir unhi raaston pe**_

 _ **Tere mere kadmo ka milna baaki hai**_

 _ **Dard mein , ranjishon mein**_

 _ **Sang bujhna aur jalna baaki hai...**_

...

...

Next day

Both abhijeet and tarika were not able to sleep properly last night.

Abhijeet woke up in fresh mude and was happy , he made a decision last night and today was the day to fulfill it.

He went to Tarika's room and saw that she was sleeping but pain was their on her face.

She also woked up. She looked abhijeet was present in her room , he bought tea for her.

Abhijeet : uth gai , chalo fresh ho jao fhir saath mein chaaye (tea) peete hai.

Tarika went to washroom. Abhijeet sawed her swollen eyes

Abhijeet pov : ab aur nahi , na main , na tum , har kise ko second chance milna chaheye aur humme har kise ko ek chance deena chaheye usse prove karne ke leye , har kise ke paas maafi ka haq hai , har galti ki sazaa hoti hai aur maafi bhi . I think mera kal raat wala decision bohoot kuch change kardega and I hope we will get a better life , a good life , a happy life and moreover what we actually want.

Last night

Abhijeet went to his room with fast steps and closed the door , tears felled from his eyes which he was storing from long timeTarika's words were continously roaming in his mind.

" abhijeet please mujhe maaf kardo...please abhijeet , main wada karti hu ab tumhara bharosa nahi torungi. ..Please abhijeet... "

"Please give a chance to **yourself** "

" tumhne sahi kaha tha , mere lalach ne merese sab kuch cheen leya... "

" abhijeet I am sorry..."

He putted hands on his ears.

Kya karu... , kaise karu bharosa tumpe fhirse... tumhe tab nahi mere baare sujha jab woh drugs dealing kar rahi thi ?

Tab nahi soocha ki abhijeet ka kya hoga...

" tumne sahi kaha tha abhijeet mere lalach ne merese sab kuch cheen leya "...

Kya karu , tumhe roote hue bhi nahi dekh sakta , tumhe chup bhi nahi karwa sakta , tumse pyaar kiye bina reh bhi nahi sakta , tumse pyaar kar bhi nahi sakta... tumhe dard mein nahi dekh sakta par tumhara dard mita bhi nahi sakta...

Abhi bhi nahi bhula paaya hu tumhe... do saal..do saal... bohoot koshish ki khudko samjhane ki , bohoot koshis ki tumhe bhulane ki , aagr barne ki ... par nahi ho paaya... aaj bhi tumhare paas aa gaya... tumse nafrat karne ki bhi koshish ki par tumse main nafrat bhi nahi kar paaya... sayad bohoot zada pyaar kar betha tumse... galti to maine bhi ki ... tumse pyaar joh kar leya...tab kya pata tha ki yeh pyaar joh kabhi bohoot sukoon deeta tha , ek alag ehsaas deeta tha wohi ek din itna dard bhi deega... sab kuch khatam ho chuka hai... ab pehle jaisa kuch nahi raha...

He let out tears to flow...

...

...

...

Nahi... abhi bhi sab kuch mere haath se nahi nikla... main jar sakta hu.. sab kuch theek kar sakta hu , sab kuch wapas pehle jaisa ho jaayega... bilkul waisa he jaisa pehle tha... bus ek maafi deeni hogi... aur sab kuch theek ho jayega... ek baar main fhirse uspe takeen kar sakta hu , ek chance de sakta hu usko aur khudko , hamare riahte ko...

He think fir many times about his decision and finally maked it.

He came out of his thoughts listening to a voice . He went from where the voice came and saw that a vase was on floor broken.

Abhijeet: tarika ... tum theek toh ho , chot toh nahi aayi ?

Tarika : nahi... main theek hu woh vase pata nahi kaise .. mujhse .. gir gaya..

Abhijeet : asha , asha koi baat nahi tum aa jao yaha ... tumhe choot toh nahi lagi ?

Tarika : nahi..

Abhijeet : yea lo tea..

She took quietly and was silent. She was setting on bed while abhijeet in front of her on chair.

Abhijeet : tarika...

Tarika just looked towards him.

Abhijeet : mujhe kuch baat karne hai ...

Tarika : haan... bolo..

Abhijeet : woh maine ek fasla kiya hai ...

Tarika : konsa faisla ?

Abhijeet : eyes close karo...

Tarika : kyu..

Abhijeet : karo toh sahi..

Tarika : ok..

Tarika closed eyes , abhijeet made her wear a ring.

Abhijeet : ab kholo..

She saw her ring and was surprised and happy... abhijeet... yeah ?

Abhijeet: will you marry me..and be mine for ever ?

Tarika : tumne mujhe maaf kar diya ?

Abhijeet : ha... ab jawab toh do..

Tarika : yes , of course. ..

She hugged him..

Tarika : abhijeet tumne mujhe sach mein maaf kar diya ?

Abhijeet : ha.. bolo toh..

Tarika : pakka ?

Abhijeet : ab ek aur pusfhir maaf nahi karunga

Tarika : ok... Thank you abhi... thank you , tumhe nahi pata main kitni khush hu , aaj lag raha ki main jail se reha hui hu...

Abhijeet : asha meri baat suno... ab joh kuch bhi ho gaya uss sabke baare mein bhulkar ek nayi shuruaat karni hai , ab uss samay ko bhulkar hamme aage barna hai ek ashi aur khushaal life ke leye...

Tarika : hmm... par daya , woh mujhe maaf kar dega ?

Abhijeet : ha.. mainr tumhe maaf kar diya hai aur hum dono khush hai isleyr woh tumhe zaroor maaf kar dega...

Tarika hugged him more tightly. .

Tarika : I love you abhijeet. .. agar tum mujhe maaf nahi karte toh pata nahi main..

Abhijeet : dekho aise baate ab se bilkul band samjhi... I love you too aur ab mujhe meri queen udaas nahi khush chaheye...

Tarika : hmm..

Tarika pov : I am very lucky mujhe tum mile..

Tarika : abhijeet maine tumhe bohoot takleef de hai , I promise ab usse zada khushiya dungi...

Abhijeet just smiled.

Abhijeet pov : meri **dil** se ki hue mohobbat aaj tumhe fhirse mere paas le aayi nahi toh main sayad tumhe maaf na kar pata...

Tarika pov : abhijeet I will also love you very much , more than me , more than anyone had loved anyone because now you are my life and with you is my life... main bhi tumse **dil se mohobbat** karungi...

Abhirika got married and held a happy life , both joined cid again and daya also forgaved her as his buddy was happy and missing charm of his life was returned.

 ** _agar kise mohobbat karo toh dil se karo , aajkal sachha pyaar milna bohoot mushqil hai par sachha pyaar lene ke leye khud bhi sachha pyaar karna parta hai ..._**

 _ **Done with the story. Last chp upto the mark nahi tha.. sorry for that actually sab kuch jaldi jaldi kar diya...**_

 _ **Jaate jaate yahi kahungi ki agar aapse koi galti hui hai jiske karan koi relation kharab hua hai chahe woh friend ho ya bhai , behen... sorry bool do , sorry bolne se koi shota nahi ho jata aur agar aapko lage ki kisi ko maaf karne se suitation aur relation ashe ho sakte hai toh please maafi de dejeye , maaf karne se koi bara nahi hora aur na he kise pe koi ehsaan hota hai. Galti har koi karta hai par life ki larayai jeetta wohi hai joh apne galti maane .**_

 ** _Thanks for reading ... do review..._**

 ** _Jasleen_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks to all who reviewed in last chapter._**

 _ **Guddi abhirika fan :**_ thank you dear...

 _ **Mira :**_ thanks dear..

 _ **Guest :**_ thank you dear...

 _ **Guest abhirika :**_ thank you dear..

 _ **Abhirika mylove:**_ thank you dear..

 _ **Guest abhirika :**_ thanks dear..

 _ **Arooj :**_ thank you dear..

 _ **Radika :**_ thanks dear..

 _ **A.S Anjaana :**_ thanks dear..

 **Tropicallight :** thank you dear...

 **FantasticMAGGI02 :** thank you dear...

 ** _Shubhangi's abhi :_** thanks dear..

 ** _Divya :_** thanks dear..

 ** _Guest:_** thanks dear..

 ** _Sakshi :_** thank you dear...

 ** _Katherine :_** thank you dear...

 ** _Kamikaze black:_** thanks dear...


End file.
